G-CSF was given to eight normal volunteers. We evaluated the effect of G-CSF on neutrophils isolated from healthy adult volunteers being treated with this cytokine in an attempt to confirm our current expectation that G-CSF increases the absolute neutrophil number but has no enhancing effect on the microbicidal function of the mature neutrophil. We will evaluate whether G-CSF therapy alters the survival of neutrophils isolated from healthy adult volunteers being treated with this cytokine. We will relate neutrophil survival to neutrophil function during storage.